Tell Me Why
by PentatonixBookLover29
Summary: "No, tell me why, tell me why you don't like him." "Because he's not the right guy for you." Jack loves Erin and wants to protect her, but how can he when she loves another, who's no good for her? *One shot*


**Hey guys, I'm back again. I wrote this one shot since you guys loved the other one and this is to tide you over until I updated WDMEG tomorrow. **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Jack's POV:**

I walk into school on the first day back after summer vacation to see Erin standing at her locker looking at someone.

I walk over to her to see her staring at Logan, completely zoned out.

Erin has always liked Logan since the first day of freshman year, she says he's hot, has a passion of sports and gets good grades, but all I see is a jerk who breaks girls' hearts and only has a C average to stay Captain of the football team.

Erin's beautiful, a really smart girl, and deserves to have a guy who will treat her right, and Logan, is not that guy.

I lean over towards Erin's ear.

"Hey there." I whisper and she jumps and hits her head on the locker. I admit, it was a little funny, but I felt guilty at the same time.

Erin faces me and rolls her eyes.

"Geez, did you have to scare me like that?" She asks.

"Well, you were kinds zoned out, thinking about Logan." I say teasing her.

"Oh shut up." She said rolling her eyes and rubbing the back of her head.

"Aww, does your head hurt?" I ask.

Erin just shakes her head and walks off with a smile.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." I mutter to myself as Jerry Kim and Milton walks up.

"Wow, she's got it bad." Kim says.

I nod and sigh. "Yeah, I she does." I say.

Kim puts her hand on my shoulder and smirks.

"But you got it worst." She says and walks off.

I just don't see why Erin likes this guy, I loved her for so long, Erin's my best friend and I want to protect her.

**Erin's POV:**

I was walking to my locker when I feel hands covering my eyes.

I smile and remove them to see my best friend Jack.

"Hey." I say as I get my books and shut my locker door.

"Hey." He says putting his arm around me and I smile.

"I'm sorry about making you hit your head earlier." Jack says and grabs my hand.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have been so zoned out, it's just you know how much I like Logan." I say.

"I know, he's not that great." Jack says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him facing him.

"Never mind." Jack says and looks away.

"No, tell me, tell me why you don't like him." I ask him and he looks at me.

"Because, he's not the right guy for you." He says and I look at him confused.

"Come on, we need to get to class." He says and puts he arm around me.

**Skips an hour* **

**Erin's POV:**

I walk towards my locker when someone touches my shoulder, I turn around to see Logan.

"Hey Logan." I say.

"Hey, Elisa right?" He asks.

"Erin." I say.

"Right, I've seen you and Jack holding hands and his arm around you. Are you guys dating?" He asks.

"No, we are just good friends." I said.

"I'm not sure that's the case. Cause to me, it looks like you two are dating." He says and walks off.

I feel anger build up inside of me and storm off to find Jack.

**Jack's POV:**

I walk to my locker and open it just to have someone shut it.

I turn around to see Erin.

"Why did you make it look like we where dating in front of Logan?" She asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Logan thinks we are dating." Erin says.

"Would that be so bad?" I ask.

"I can't believe you; you are so jealous of Logan that you would pull a hand holding stunt and put your arm around me just so he could back off." Erin says and I see anger in her eyes.

"Erin, I'm sorry." I say.

"You think he's such a bad guy that you try to prove that you are so much better than him." Erin says with tears in her eyes.

"Erin, he is not the right guy for you." I say and Erin tries to walk off but I gently grab her arm and pull her towards me.

"Erin." I whisper and Erin leans back on my locker.

"Forget it Jack." She says and tries to leave but I put hands on both sides of her to prevent her from walking off.

"Erin, he's a jerk. You deserve so much better than him." I say and Erin's scoffs.

"And you suppose you are the right guy?" Erin asks.

"Erin, I've loved you for so long, I didn't like Logan because I wanted to protect you for guys like him." I say and Erin smiles.

"You love me?" She asks.

"I always have, and always will." I say with a smile.

"I love you too." Erin whispers and smiles.

We both lean in and kiss while Kim, Jerry and Milton cheered behind us.

I turn around to smile at him and Erin moves forward a little and puts her arms around my neck while mine went around her waist and we kiss again.

**I hope you guys like this. **

**I enjoyed writing it a lot. **

**I love you guys. **

**God bless and if it's snowing where you are, stay safe and enjoy the snow. **


End file.
